The invention is directed to a two-piece holding assembly made of plastic for mounting of at least one tube-shaped part. The assembly comprises an outer dish of hard plastic material attachable to a support via a mounting zone and carrying an inner dish of soft plastic material which is inserted therein and which has at least one storage location for acceptance of the tube-shaped part.
Within the state of the art, somewhat similar two-piece holding assemblies of plastic are already known (German Printed Specification 39 02 498). In this known arrangement, the outer dish consisting of hard material has an open area in the vicinity of the support, into which is embedded in an unmounted state an inner dish equipped with corresponding storage locations. This construction is such that there is not always the assurance that the vibrations originating from the tube-shaped parts will not be transferred to the support, for example, the body of a motor vehicle. It is also known in the prior art to embed tube-shaped parts via their circumference in soft elements which are, in turn, embedded in a hard outer support dish (German Printed Specification 37 08 864, U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,998). Moreover, it is known in the art to position tube-shaped parts merely between two parts connected with each other in a hinge-like manner (German Petty Patent 82 13 664.5).
In contrast to these prior holding assemblies, it is the object of the present invention to create a two-piece holding assembly which guarantees that no vibrations can be transmitted via the tube-shaped parts to the support to which the two-piece holding element is attached.